The present invention relates generally to floor polishing machines, and specifically to floor polishing machines which automatically maintain even pressure on the polishing member thereof.
In the operation of floor polishing machines and the like, it is desirable to control the amount of weight the floor polishing machine places upon the pad or other polishing member of the floor polishing machine. This weight control is important in controlling the polishing pressure the pad or polishing member places on the floor surface and in controlling the amperage draw of the motor of the floor polishing machine. Prior to the present invention, this weight control was generally accomplished by having a fixed handle on the floor polishing machine, where the operator controlled the pad pressure by lifting or pushing on the handle. The problem with this type of operator involvement was the pad pressure was variable because different operators place different pressures on the polishing member of the floor polishing machine and because of operator fatigue. Other techniques have been developed prior to the present invention; however, these other techniques also suffer from variable pad pressure and like disadvantages.
Thus, a need has arisen for a floor polishing machine which maintains even pad pressure automatically and not dependant on operator involvement.